


Сыграй

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Сыграй же.
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 11
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Сыграй

— Сыграй мне, — просит Бьякуран, протягивая Шоичи гитару, одолженную у кого-то из сокурсников.

Шоичи за пару секунд краснеет так, что начинают пылать даже уши. Машет руками и торопливо, сбивчиво объясняет, что инструмент он в руках в последний раз держал давным-давно, да и тогда играл не очень хорошо. Бьякуран мягко улыбается и почти впихивает гитару Шоичи в руки. Тот смущается, откладывает её в сторону, протирает очки, вздыхает, садится на кровать, притягивает инструмент к себе и начинает настраивать, что-то неразличимо бормоча под нос. Поёт он тоже негромко, иногда обрываясь на полуслове, иногда неловко закашливаясь. Бьякуран счастливо прикрывает глаза и устраивается на полу, спиной опираясь на кровать. От родного голоса внутри становится по-весеннему тепло и уютно.

— Сыграй со мной, — канючит Бьякуран, повисая на Шоичи и требуя очередной партии в «Чойс».

Шоичи отнекивается, напоминает про приближающуюся сессию, подготовку к ней, отмахивается и говорит, что ему играть не на что. Бьякуран усмехается, шепчет на ухо двусмысленные глупости, слегка оттягивает губами мочку, отчего Шоичи отскакивает словно ошпаренный и заливается румянцем. Глаза его возмущённо блестят, и Бьякуран предвкушает очередную жаркую отповедь про поведение в общественных местах и границы личного пространства. Вместо этого Шоичи говорит, что согласен сыграть, но только если потом Бьякуран оставит его в покое до конца экзаменов. Бьякуран радостно кивает, чувствуя, как по телу летним жаром разливаются азарт и предвкушение.

— Сыграй против меня, — шепчет Бьякуран, поправляя растрёпанные рыжие волосы. Шоичи слегка морщится, видимо, ему снится плохой сон. В последнее время он часто просыпается от кошмаров, резко садится на постели, пытается выровнять дыхание и заснуть снова. На мокрые пятна на его подушке Бьякуран тактично не обращает внимания. О содержании снов тоже не спрашивает. Иногда обнимает, прижимает к себе и ласково гладит по спине. Раньше Шоичи это успокаивало. Сейчас уже нет. Очки, лежащие на тумбочке, отражают свет фонарей. Босым ногам холодно, и Бьякуран чувствует, что наступает осень.

Зимой все игры кончатся, поэтому о ней он старается не думать.


End file.
